1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a vehicle equipped to set utility poles, and more particularly to a vehicle for accessing and setting utility poles in a remote location or in adverse terrain.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric power lines are often routed through rugged and remote terrain as they connect the power generation source to the electric load or connect rural service areas. Some generation sources, such as hydroelectric and wind may themselves be located in rugged and remote locations. These remote locations are often characterized by uneven or steep terrain, dense trees and vegetation or adverse surface conditions such as mud or snow. In order to construct electric lines through these remote areas, multiple machines and vehicles are typically used. First a tracked vehicle with a blade is used to cut and compact a road or right of way, then the pole must be transported to the site on a vehicle, trailer or by dragging. A vehicle with a derrick and auger may be brought in to dig the hole and erect the pole. A third vehicle such as a derrick or crane with a bucket may be used to access and rig the top of the pole. For high voltage and transmission lines in rugged areas, equipment that can set and access poles that extend up to about 80 feet high are required. A crew of vehicle operators and utility workers, with close coordination, is required to move three or four separate vehicles in and out of a remote location. In extreme cases, poles can be brought in and set in a prepared hole by helicopter.
Utility vehicles for urban use where road access is readily available are typically limited to vertical reaches of about 35 to 60 feet and are not equipped for off road use. Existing vehicles configured for use in remote locations, such as wheeled loaders and tracked excavators, have been retrofitted with derricks or bucket booms to set and rig utility poles. Some retrofit derricks are mounted on the top of the vehicle making them top heavy and unsuitable for use in steep terrain. Other retrofitted vehicles are too large to transport on roads and highways without “wide load” signs and escorts. In all instances known to the inventor, multiple vehicles are currently required to complete the task of accessing a remote site, drilling a hole, setting and then rigging a utility pole.
Once installed, remote electric lines and their right of ways must be maintained with the same vehicle access issues. If an existing pole or power line is damaged, such as in a storm or fire, a repair crew must quickly access the site and the top of the pole and make repairs with minimum delay.
What is needed is a single vehicle that can access a remote location in adverse terrain conditions and set and rig a tall, high voltage utility pole. This vehicle should be equipped to transport the pole, dig the hole, erect the pole and provide personnel access to rig the top of the pole in a safe manner. This vehicle should also be capable of being transported on roads and highways without “wide load” signs or an escort.